1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balancing assembly of an engine, and more particularly to a balancing assembly of an engine in which components are commonly used and a vibration characteristic is improved.
2. Description of Related Art
Lately, vehicles that are equipped with two- or three-cylinder engines have been launched for light weight, fuel reduction, and cheap price, etc.
The two-cylinder or three-cylinder engines have little difference in output or volume each other, but they have a large difference in a vibration characteristic because a rotation position of crank pins and timing of a power stroke are different from each other.
Particularly, the two- or three-cylinder engines have more vibration compared with a six-cylinder engine such that a counter plan is more necessary so as to absorb a vibration thereof. Further, investigations have been actively undertaken so as to enable the components of two- and three-cylinder engines to be interchangeable with each other.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.